Left Behind
by Lisi Black S
Summary: E não importa o quanto eu tente, eu nunca estarei pronto para esquecer isso. - robert&kristen - oneshot


**Aviso:** Essa é uma fanfic sobre KStew e RPattz, por isso eu coloquei em "Twilight", mesmo ela não sendo exatamente sobre "Twilight". Eu _sei _que eles são atores, que não são Edward e Bella, obrigada. Não concorda com o casal, acha ridículo ou odeia algum dos dois? Procure uma comunidade de ódio a eles e seja feliz :)

**Título:** Left Behind  
**Autor(a):** Lisi B.  
**Shipper:** Robert Pattinson/Kristen Stewart  
**Gênero:** Angst  
**Censura: **Tem sexo, uso de drogas e linguagem levemente baixa, mas nada que todos não estejam acostumados.  
**Sinopse:** E não importa o quanto eu tente, eu nunca estarei pronto para esquecer isso.  
**Avisos:  
**- NÃO esperem final feliz, beijos.  
- KBitch, conhece? Yeah, Kristen Stewart is a bitch.  
- Miquita é, segundo o pessoal do Live Journal, o nome de uma das mulheres que estavam com o Robert nas fotos que saíram dele saindo de uma festa em Londres.  
- Comentem, rs.

**Left Behind**

Tomou o restante da bebida e encarou o copo vazio. Seria preciso muito mais para fazê-lo esquecer tudo o que queria, então pegou a garrafa e encheu novamente o copo, evitando o olhar de Tom ao seu lado.

- Pelo visto nossa noite vai ser longa e cheia de coisas que não vamos querer lembrar amanhã. – Tom disse em um tom animado, enchendo ele também seu copo.

Robert agradeceu mentalmente por ele não insistir em um assunto que desde sempre era intocável.

- É isso que eu espero. – Concordou sorrindo.

Há algumas quadras do pub em que estavam, ficava o apartamento de Robert, então ao lado da sua cama estava uma mala mal feita e uma passagem para Vancouver, uma viagem que ele desejava nunca ter que fazer, mas que estava marcada para o dia seguinte.

- Quando o Sam vai chegar com elas? – Perguntou sem muito interesse.

Tom olhou para a porta do pub pensativamente.

- Não sei, daqui a pouco. Por que você quer saber? Você tem evitado toda mulher que pareça querer mais do que uns beijos.

Enfiou os dedos por entre os fios do seu cabelo e fez uma careta. Preferia que Tom continuasse pensando isso.

- Você tem algum cigarro? Os meus acabaram e eu esqueci de comprar.

Pegou um cigarro no bolso da camisa e passou para Robert.

Três mulheres e um rapaz se aproximaram da mesa deles falando alto e gargalhando.

- Eu disse que estávamos atrasados. – Comentou a mais morena e sentou ao lado de Robert.

Ele ficou quieto, com o cigarro ainda apagado na boca, enquanto Sam explicava sem constrangimento algum o motivo do atraso – algo como ele e Lindsay no banheiro. Miquita pegou um isqueiro e acendeu o cigarro para Robert, no que ele inspirou profundamente, inalando a fumaça.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu vagamente.  
- Você está péssimo. – Ela comentou.

Ela era, das três mulheres que estavam ali, a que fazia Robert se sentir mais confortável. Talvez por ela não usar casacos de pele e roupas extravagantes e não tentar aparecer a todo custo na frente dos paparrazi's. E também porque ela não se incomodava com o fato de que quase sempre no meio de um beijo ou de uma transa Robert se afastasse e saísse andando, quase sempre voltando algum tempo depois cheirando à maconha e álcool.

- Obrigado. – Repetiu, desta vez ironicamente. – Eu me sinto péssimo, de qualquer forma.  
- Dê um jeito nisso, esta é a sua última noite aqui e você precisa se divertir.

Colocou o cabelo – agora não tão curto quanto quando ele cortou – para trás com a mão que não segurava o cigarro.

- Não me lembre disso. – Com os dedos longos e finos ele afastou o cigarro da sua boca, expelindo a fumaça lentamente.

Com a outra mão ele pegou seu copo e tomou um pouco da bebida.

- Eu ainda não entendo esta sua aversão, sempre me pareceu que você e o resto do elenco se deram tão bem.

Balançou a cabeça suspirando. Obviamente aquela era a impressão que todos tinham, que Jackson, Cam e Kellan eram seus amigos e Kristen o amor da sua vida.

_"Oh, merda, Kristen está longe de ser isto. Ela está muito mais perto de ser a vadia que fudeu com o que deveria ser a melhor época da minha vida"._

Mas ele a amava mesmo assim, de qualquer forma.

- A mídia mostra o que quer, e eles querem a imagem de cast perfeito. – Respondeu por fim, fingindo que não ligava para o controle que a Summit parecia ter na sua vida.  
- E um casal perfeito. – Completou.

_"Oh, claro, completamente perfeito. Com direito a sexo doentio eventualmente, quando as divulgações ficam chatas, e atuação em 90% do tempo em que existem mais pessoas ao nosso redor. Um casal fudidamente perfeito, pode apostar."_

Não respondeu e continuou concentrado na sua bebida e no cigarro, no que ela amaldiçoou-se por tocar naquele assunto que já havia percebido ser tratado por ele como se fosse sujo, uma coisa da qual ele precisava se livrar.

Robert, como o grande sofredor chegado à uma tragédia que ele era, pensava o contrário. Aquilo tudo era uma coisa boa demais para ele e ele não a merecia.

- Rob, eu e você, lá no palco. – Chamou Sam algum tempo depois, levantando-se animadamente.

Ele acabou com o conteúdo do seu copo novamente e também levantou. Enquanto se encaminhavam até o palco pequeno do pub, Sam passou o braço pelo ombro de Robert.

- Tente não esquecer da música enquanto estiver fora.

Fez uma careta.

- Ela nunca esquece de mim.

Subiram no palco e algumas pessoas viraram as cabeças para olhar. Sam pegou o violão, indicando que naquela noite ele apenas tocaria, então Robert sentou-se na frente do microfone e preparou-se para cantar.

Não tem como abandonar a música quando ela é tudo o que você tem para fingir que as coisas são como deveriam ser.

**--**

Jogou a cabeça para trás e encostou as costas na parede do corredor que dava para os banheiros. De olhos fechados ele aproveitou a sensação de leveza e tragou mais uma vez, a droga fazendo um efeito lento no seu corpo.

- E você nem me chamou para dividir. – Disse uma voz que havia se tornado familiar nas últimas semanas.

Abriu os olhos e ela escorou-se na parede ao seu lado, seus rostos quase no mesmo nível, diferente de quando era Kristen ao seu lado e ele tinha que olhar para baixo. Miquita tinha a pele mais morena do que a de Kristen também, e era mais velha que Kristen, e não tinha exatamente nada parecido com Kristen.

Robert gostava disso.

- Quer? – Perguntou lentamente.

Ela revirou os olhos e pegou o baseado dele, inalando e depois devolvendo-o.

- Você é um cara estranho, Pattz. – Falou algum tempo depois.  
- É o que costumam dizer. Isso e que o meu cabelo fede.

Ela espichou um pouco o pescoço e cheirou seu cabelo.

- Ele está fedendo agora, mas normalmente ele não fede. – Pegou o cigarro. – Quem disse que seu cabelo fede?  
- Kris-ten. – Falou com lentidão, pegando novamente o cigarro dela.

Mesmo estando levemente chapada, ela sabia que aquela era uma oportunidade única de entendê-lo, coisa que ela tentava fazer há semanas.

- Stewart?  
- É como costumam chamá-la, eu acho. – Murmurou pensativo. – Eu a pedi em casamento, então talvez um dia ela seja uma Stewart-Pattinson.

Balançou um pouco a cabeça, não estava surpresa com aquilo. Ele apontou o cigarro na direção dela, mas ela balançou a cabeça recusando.

- Oh, então você a ama.  
- Oh, não, por Deus não. Isto seria estranho. – Fez uma careta. – Eu a odeio.  
- Então por que você a pediu em casamento?

Virou o rosto para encará-la, sem entender porque ela não compreendia suas palavras, quando elas faziam tanto sentido na cabeça dele.

Kristen sempre entendia.

- Porque eu achei que seria divertido. Também achei que seria divertido beijá-la, e foi. Mas o sexo não foi, eu sempre me sentia um lixo depois do sexo.  
- Por quê? Eu gostei de transar com você.

A voz dela foi totalmente sincera, mas isto não importou muito para ele. Ela não era Kristen.

- Oh, obrigado. Mas Kristen não gostou. Acho que ela é boa demais para mim, sabe.  
- Você é bom demais para ela.

Robert continuava levando o cigarro até os lábios de novo e de novo, sem oferecê-lo novamente a ela, e ela também não o pegou. Queria lembrar desta conversa no dia seguinte.

- Ela é boa demais para qualquer um – Ignorou o comentário dela. – e eu a odeio por isso.  
- Então eu a odeio também. – Falou com simplicidade.  
- Obrigado.

Tom apareceu no corredor e parou na frente deles, pegando o cigarro de Robert e fumando-o.

- Vamos para o apartamento do Sam? – Convidou despreocupadamente.  
- Desde que nenhum de vocês dirija. – Miquita concordou desencostando-se da parede.

O moreno deu os ombros e jogou o cigarro no chão, o apagando com a sola do tênis logo depois.

- Alguém chamou um taxi, eu acho. – Virou o rosto para o amigo. – Você 'tá legal?

Ela começou a andar para fora do corredor, no que Robert foi para o lado contrário. Entrou no banheiro e Tom entrou logo depois, um olhar interrogativo.

- Eu 'tô bem. – Murmurou dirigia-se para a pia.

Inclinou-se e molhou o rosto com a água fria.

- Mês que vem eu vou tentar ir para LA, você acha que consegue escapar das filmagens? – Tom perguntou enquanto esperava o outro lavar o rosto.

Robert balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e vários pingos d'água atingiram Tom.

- Sim, acho que sim. – Puxou a barra da sua camisa pra cima e secou o rosto com o tecido. – Eles não precisam muito de mim, eu mal apareço no livro mesmo.

Não parecia mais tão aéreo como antes, mas ainda assim olhava para Tom com o olhar despreocupado.

- Você 'tá péssimo, cara.  
- Cala a boca, Tom.

Rob empurrou Tom de leve e passou por ele, saindo do banheiro.

Vários minutos depois, todos já dentro de um taxi, Robert estava encarando a garrafa de cerveja que tinha entre as mãos como se ela fosse a coisa mais perfeita do mundo.

- Que horas é o seu vôo? – Miquita perguntou.

Sem desviar os olhos da garrafa, ele tentou lembrar o horário marcado na sua passagem.

- Às dez da manhã, eu acho. – Respondeu ainda sem ter certeza.  
- É ao meio dia, Pattz. – Tom corrigiu.

Voltou a ficar em silêncio por um tempo.

- Hey, você pode virar à direita na próxima rua? – Pediu ao motorista e depois virou-se para Tom. – Eu vou ficar no meu apartamento mesmo.

Sabia que se continuasse com eles iria ficar acordado a noite inteira e agora só queria ir para seu apartamento, fumar e tentar dormir.

- Okay, eu passo aqui para te levar pro aeroporto. – Falou quando o motorista estacionou onde Robert havia indicado.  
- Tá, tchau.

Robert abriu a porta do taxi e saiu, estava pronto para fechá-la quando dirigiu-se à Miquita.

- Quer entrar? – Murmurou.

**--**

Deixou de lado a latinha de cerveja que ele havia dado a ela e virou-se para ele.

- Você quer conversar? – Questionou encarando-o.

Tomou um gole de cerveja.

- Sobre o quê?  
- Eu não sei... Stewart?

Robert revirou os olhos e saiu da cozinha, andando vagarosamente até seu quarto. Ouviu os passos dela atrás de si, mas continuou ignorando-a. Eles se tornaram amigos, claro, mas Robert não se sentia confortável falando sobre aquilo nem mesmo com Tom.

Desabotoou a camisa xadrez que usava e a tirou, de costas para Miquita, que estava parada na porta do quarto.

- Você precisa falar disso com alguém, Pattz.

Virou-se para ela, as mãos no fecho da calça.

- Isso vai me fazer parar de me sentir um lixo? – Fez uma pausa. – Não, não vai, então foda-se.

Ela andou até ele e o fez encostar-se na parede do quarto, puxando o rosto dele para si e grudando seus lábios. Ele não abriu os lábios, então ela não tentou aprofundar o beijo.

**--**

De olhos bem fechados e com a maconha ainda fazendo efeito em seu corpo, Robert se deixou imaginar que os lábios ao redor do seu membro eram os lábios de Kristen. Ela tinha feito aquilo uma vez, quando estavam em Roma, mas havia parado antes que ele gozasse. Agora em Londres, Miquita não parecia ter vontade de parar antes que ele sentisse todo o prazer que ele merecia.

Porque ela, mesmo o conhecendo há pouco tempo, sabia que por mais que ele também fosse culpado por estar na situação em que estava, ele não merecia tudo aquilo.

- Yeah, assim. – Gemeu quando ela o pegou com as mãos e o lambeu.

Algum tempo depois agarrou-se aos cabelos da mulher que ele continuava imaginando ser Kristen e gemeu rouco, derramando-se na boca dela. As mãos não tão pequenas e delicadas dela subiram pelo seu peitoral e logo ela beijou o caminho que suas mãos haviam feito, ficando de pé. Ele permanecia de olhos fechados, ciente de que quando os abrisse nem a droga o faria continuar enxergando o rosto de Kristen.

- Você não é um lixo, Robert. – Ela disse e ele abriu os olhos derrotado, não encontrando olhos verdes quando olhou para o rosto dela. – Se ela te fez sentir assim, talvez seja porque esta é a única forma de ela continuar no comando.

Ele daria o comando à Kristen quando ela quisesse, sempre.

- Eu me sinto bem agora, com você, então talvez a culpa seja mesmo dela. Talvez eu deva ligar para ela e dizer isso.  
- Talvez não. Você vai encontrar com ela amanhã, fale tudo na cara dela.

Franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu não consigo. Eu só queria dizer a ela que eu me sentia um lixo porque eu achava que havia sido ruim para ela. Merda, não tem como ter sido tão bom para nós dois ao mesmo tempo e, oh, foi bom demais para mim. – Balançou a cabeça – Eu sou um lixo.  
- Você é meio que intenso demais.

Ele deu os ombros e curvou o corpo, subindo sua boxer que ela havia abaixado apenas até o joelho.

- Sim, eu sei, ninguém gosta de conversar comigo.  
- Eu gosto. – Ela falou sorrindo.  
- Então talvez nós devêssemos nos casar. Ou talvez eu deva ligar para a Kristen e ver se ela não mudou de idéia e aceita casar comigo.

Robert abaixou-se, pegando o celular no bolso da sua calça e o encarando.

- Talvez ela aceite, é o que você quer, não é?  
- Sim. Mas apenas se a nossa lua de mel for na Rússia. Eu e Kris poderíamos nos casar em uma igreja de beira de estrada, seria romântico.

Ela tentou ver onde ficava o romantismo disso, mas preferiu não perguntar.

- É, seria.  
- Kristen odeia romantismos.  
- Mas você é romântico.

Apertou alguns botões do celular, indo até a agenda telefônica e parando quando chegou no "Kristen".

- Talvez seja por isso que ela me odeie. – Saiu da agenda telefônica. – Oh, eu não consigo fazer isso.  
- Ensaie comigo primeiro. – Encorajou-o.

Afastou-se dela e encaminhou-se para cama, enquanto subia sua calça jeans, e sentou na beira da cama.

- É, talvez isto ajude.

Miquita sentou-se ao seu lado e o encarou bondosamente. Achava engraçado que estava na frente do homem que quase toda adolescente era apaixonada, e gostava dele por ele não ser vazio como quase todos famosos eram. Mas não sentia nada mais do que amizade, e talvez atração, por ele.

Queria, de verdade, ajudá-lo.

- Você não se sentirá ofendida? – Perguntou cautelosamente. – Eu posso, você sabe, mandar você se fuder no final de cada frase.  
- Vá em frente, Robert.

Ele respirou fundo e esperou. Passaram alguns minutos quando ela decidiu falar.

- Eu transei com meu namorado noite passada. – Miquita falou, lembrando-se das fotos que Tom viu e não mostrou para Robert.

As fotos que ele viu, porque acessar sites sobre Kristen fazia parte do seu vício.

- Com o que exatamente você transou? – Questionou rudemente. – Ele sempre me pareceu assexuado. Ele é ridículo, Kristen. Não tanto com você, mas é.  
- Por que ela... – ...eu sou ridícula?

Fechou as mãos em punho com raiva.

- Você é uma vadia. Oh, eu lembro quando achava que você era uma garota forte, que eu estava errando ao conviver com você. Eu achava que _eu_ estava te levando para o mau caminho.

Soltou uma gargalhada sem humor e Miquita encolheu um pouco o corpo, surpresa com o sarcasmo ácido dele.

- Mas você sempre foi o que você é hoje, não é mesmo? Desde Portland, você nunca foi quem eu achei que você fosse.  
- Eu usei você. – Ela murmurou, achando que talvez aquilo fosse o que Kristen falaria.

Ele revirou os olhos, olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para o rosto dela.

- Eu sei, e eu não me importava. Você poderia ter me usado o quanto quisesse, Kris.

Olhando para a parede, ele semicerrou os olhos e ela tocou seu ombro. Talvez aquilo não tivesse sido uma boa idéia, já que Robert parecia prestes a chorar.

- Não encoste em mim. – Pediu em voz baixa, retraindo-se.  
- Robert, talvez seja melhor você dormir e...  
- Eu nunca vou te superar, Kristen. – Ele continuou. – Por mais que eu tente e foda com toda mulher que passar na minha frente, eu sempre vou me afundar em você.

Então Miquita ignorou o pedido dele e o abraçou, trazendo o corpo dele para perto do seu e o abraçando como se fosse sua melhor amiga, ou irmã.

- Um dia você vai ter que falar tudo isso para ela. – Murmurou contra o cabelo dele.  
- Ela vai me odiar se eu fizer isso. – Ele relaxou o corpo e deitou na cama, ela ainda o abraçando. – Eu não quero que ela me odeie.

**--**

Levantou da cama e foi até a sala com o celular na mão. Não se sentia mais tão fora do seu corpo como antes, mas ainda estava chapado o bastante para fazer aquilo.

Sentou-se no sofá da sala, enxergando as coisas ao seu redor com o auxilio da luz do seu celular. Pela segunda vez na noite ele procurou o número dela, mas dessa vez apertou a tecla certa e colocou o celular a orelha.

Não tinha a mínima idéia do horário, muito menos de que horas seriam em LA, mas não estava se importando muito. Tocou, tocou e tocou e ninguém atendeu.

- _Eu não posso atender, ou não quero, tanto faz. Deixe seu recado e eu responderei, ou não._

Ouviu a mensagem de Kristen e teve vontade de desligar. E então ligar de novo e continuar fazendo isso consecutivamente, apenas para continuar ouvindo a voz dela. Respirou fundo e todas as coisas que ele tinha ensaiado falar haviam sumido da sua cabeça.

- Kristen? É o, você sabe, Robert. Acho que bebi e me chapei demais, mas tanto faz. Eu não te amo e eu odiei todas as vezes em que fizemos sexo. – Fez uma pausa, tentando lembrar do que queria falar. – _Nós_ não nos merecemos, eu acho que nós meio que nascemos para nunca ficarmos juntos. Mas seria legal se nós ficássemos porque, você sabe, eu te amo com cada merda de fibra do meu ser, e eu quero que você se foda, Kristen Stewart. Ou Angarano, eu não me importo. Nós nos vemos amanhã.

Quando desligou o telefone ele teve vontade de chorar, então deitou-se no sofá e cantarolou Everybody Here Wants You. Jeff Buckley o entendia, mesmo estando morto.

**--**

Mordeu o lábio com força e sentiu vontade de gritar, mas não gritou para que Michael não viesse até o banheiro para ver o que ela tinha. Sentou-se no chão gelado do banheiro e ouviu a mensagem dele de novo e de novo e de novo.

Ainda que houvesse lágrimas formando-se em seus olhos, ela não chorou. Porque merecia aquilo, merecia as palavras e o desprezo dele. E tinha plena consciência disso.

**xx**

* * *

**(N/A):** Hum, postada na comunidade de Fics/comunidade de fics Robsten e fez basicamente todo mundo ficar emo, rs. Mas eu gosto dela, então tudo bem.  
Mesmo que essa fic tenha feito as gurias emos, eu dedico a fic a elas, rs. *-*  
**Lisi.**


End file.
